


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Silly, This Is STUPID, jeanmarco, ymikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Armin discovers a thingAnd then he sharesAnd now everyone knows about the History and PE teacher having a thing
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanquileblanc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquileblanc/gifts).



> Feliz cumple [Blanqui!](https://twitter.com/_PirateLeblanc_)

**EVIDENCE 1**

It was too early to be at school, Armin knew but he wanted to check some stuff in a quiet classroom just before the test and that would be  _ impossible  _ with his friends around. So there he was, yawing, turning the corner and crossing the street toward his high school.

Some voices made him look up and  _ oh… _

He hid behind a tree, not wanting to eavesdrop but doing it so.

“Erwin” The raspy voice of their PE teacher scolded his colleague, an unexpected tenderness in it had Armin listening closely, “let me down”

A low chuckle, “Nope” There was pure amusement in his voice and Armin’s eyebrows shot up when he peeked around the tree to see Erwin holding Levi in his arms, way above the floor.

“You wanna ruin my reputation? That’s what you want? If a student sees…”

“If a student sees they won’t say a thing ‘cause they are terrified of you” The blonde nuzzled Levi’s chest, squeezing him hard.

Armin bit his lip, the corner of his mouth curling in a smile while taking his phone out.

> _ >>You wouldn’t believe what I just saw… _

**EVIDENCE 2**

“There's no way that someone as nice as Erwin is dating that evil midget,” Jean said in the library, later in the afternoon.

Eren stared at him in disbelief, pointing at his and Marco’s hand interlaced over the table, “Same applies to you and your boyfriend and you spend the day sucking face”

“Shut up Jeager” He mumbled, getting closer to Marco and his sweet smile, kissing his forehead while chuckling.

“I think they are sweet,” Historia said after a while from Ymir’s lap, “Him being so tall and Levi so short…”

“Size kink much?” Sasha said, tongue poking out while making a castle with the books she should be using for the essay.

“I wonder what’s their story,” Marco said, dreamy eyes thinking about the possibilities, “Did they meet here? From before?”

“If it wasn’t because we all know Levi is fit as fuck I’d say that man would break him when fuc—”

“Reiner!” Annie hit his wide arm, clicking her tongue, “you don’t know who could hear you”

_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?? _

_ SSSSSSHHHH _

The group looked toward the library door, from where the voices came. They got up almost at once, tiptoeing until they peeked through the door window.

“Oh my god” Armin laughed, covering his mouth and moving aside to let his classmates check for themselves what he already knew, “told you”

“Holy shit look at that” Jean nudged Eren, chuckling with him.

In the hallway, Erwin headed to the teacher’s room, Levi hanging from his shoulder, clearly pissed. Blushing. And they could hear their teacher complains.

“For fuck sake I don’t know what’s gotten into you today but  _ let me the fuck down” _

_ “ _ I love carrying you around, you know that” His smile was gigantic.

_ “ At home” _

Sasha gasped, “They live togetheeeeeer…”

All of them shushed her, but it was too late. 

Erwin looked straight into the library, catching them all, smirking before disappearing inside the teacher’s room.

“Well, Armin, you were right,” Eren said, laughing with the rest of his friends.

“I always am”

**EVIDENCE 3**

Most of them went home by now, sports practice should be over what it meant that Mikasa and Hitch would get going home as well. It was just Armin, Jean, Marco, and Eren alone in the library, adding the final touches to their group assignment. 

“They’ve been in there all this time,” Eren said, tilting his chair back, chewing a pencil.

Marco stretched his back, making a little noise. Jean stared at the patch of skin above the guy’s belt pinching his waist and making him giggle, “You think they’re fucking?”

“Damn, I hope not”

Armin sighed, getting up, “I don’t think we should add anything else to the PowerPoint, we should get going now, it’s late”

“That’s the sweetest thing you told me today, sweetheart” Eren stood as well, throwing stuff inside his backpack.

“You’re gonna break something,” Marco warned, neatly and slowly placing his books inside his backpack.

Between yawns and some bickering, they cleaned the table, leaving the library and closing behind them. Armin had the keys so, before leaving, he had to make a stop at the teacher’s room. His friends stared at him, raising a smile, waiting for him to knock on the door.

But it was open.

And the scene was so intimate he felt himself blushing furiously.

Erwin leaned down, kissing Levi’s forehead. The shorter man stood on his tiptoes, waiting for a slow kiss on the lips. Their noses nuzzled and they were whispering sweet nothing to each other.

Eren cleared his throat behind him and Armin’s soul went out from his body from the shock. The couple put some distance between them, Levi staring at the group in clear bother, “What is it, Jaeger?”

“The kiss, Professor Ackerman. **KEYS** , keys, I mean” Jean snorted at Armin's back, Eren whispered  _ ohmygod  _ and Marco made a high pitched noise, probably as embarrassed as himself.

Well, no, that was impossible.

Erwin came closer, reaching for  _ the keys,  _ and Armin stormed out the room, pushing his friends aside, hoping a hole would eat him to never come out again. Especially when the three of them run after him, laughing and calling his name.

If only he was as eloquent as intelligent…

“Are you still mad at me?” Erwin let his jacket on the hanger, taking off his shoes.

Levi let go a huff of air from his nose, shaking his head, “I’m not mad, I just don’t want to be teased and I am going to be teased”

Erwin held him from behind, kissing the side of his neck, “They are teenagers and they discovered something new, let them have fun for a week.”

“Anyway” He turned around, grabbing his husband’s face, squeezing his cheeks. Huge, blue eyes stared at him, “why are you so clingy today?”

“It’s our anniversary, I thought you knew” 

Levi nodded, kissing his lips, “that’s why I sucked you off in the gym storeroom, but that’s one thing and public displays of affection are just…”

Erwin snickered, pulling up from his arms until Levi closed his legs around his torso, holding him by his perky ass, “You think blow jobs are more appropriate in a school than public displays of affection?”

“Wha— We weren’t in public!!” Erwin took him straight to their bedroom, Levi taking off his jumper, unbuttoning his husband’s shirt.

“It wasn’t locked, a student could get in and catch you with a mouthful of cock”

“That… it didn’t happen” Erwin threw himself over him, sinking his teeth into Levi’s neck.

“So nasty…” He smacked Levi’s ass, making him hiss, attacking his mouth with passion.

Both their phones pinned almost in unison.

They stared at each other, taking their phones out and checking their messages. 

It was from the teacher’s chat group, from Hanji.

> _ >> Let’s hope headmaster Reiss doesn’t get mad because of this @Mr Smith @Mr Ackerman because you are famous, guys _

There was a link to a tweet made by the general account of class 104. The caption said, “ _Romance in Junior’s High_ ”, and attached were three pictures of them in those public displays of affection Levi dreaded so much.

“Hope you are happy…” He mumbled, clicking his tongue. 

Erwin smiled, brushing a black lock of hair aside from his grumpy face, a dopey smile on his face and warmth in his chest, “So happy, babe”

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
